Christmas Tradition
by Wiccanpentagram
Summary: Witten in Shifu's point of view. Po tries to get his master to come to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to celebrate Christmas but will he convince him? I really suck at writing summaries - -


**A/N: This' a one shot specially written for Christmas! I know it's obvious so please don't kill me. I hope you enjoy so read and review...please? O.o**

**DISCLAIMER:**** How awesome it would be if I owned them! But sadly...I don't :(**

Shifu's PoV

Since Po had 'ruined' the winter festival tradition, going to Mr. Ping's noodle shop became a tradition on its own. This was the third year after the ancient old tradition was broken but I didn't feel like celebrating however. All the smiling faces and laughter made me sad. Years I had thought never to be happy again after Tai Lung's betrayal. But Po had proven otherwise, it was even after all those years that I still didn't believe it, actually.

I sat deep in thought looking over the valley at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. I sighed when I heard footsteps climbing on the stairs leading to the tree. I forced myself to stand and face the intruder that dared to interrupt me in my precious time alone. Suspecting Po I thought of just jumping away in time before he could see me. But what if it was Zeng with an important message? But even the 'criminals' would be celebrating Christmas I suppose. But I stayed where I was and gave Po the chance to say whatever he wanted to say _if_ he ever reaches the top stairs by tomorrow evening. Hearing Po's heavy breathing I sighed again and asked:

"What are you doing here Po?" I was answered with a breathy 'Wait' and a lot more gasps. I looked at the big panda with a frown awaiting his reply.

"I was just wondering where you were and I kinda figured you'd be here." Po explained after he had caught his breath. I shook my head and turned away from him. I heard Po stumbling my way tripping over a branch, peach or even a _leaf,_ somewhere behind me.

"Go back to the feast, panda, you're supposed to help your dad." I said bitterly. Beautiful Christmas lights were illuminating the valley as if it was a sunny day. The moon shone extra brightly today. I noted this as soon as I looked up from where I stood at the tree.

"I am going." Po answered but added shortly: "...with you." I shook my head. I knew Po could be quite stubborn but he wasn't the only one. This time I will not give in to his pleads.

"What?" He asked me. I closed my eyes briefly before turning back around.

"Just go, Po." I said sternly with a frown.

"You know you're going to miss all the fun!" The panda said smiling. I kept looking at him but didn't say anything.

"Please master Shifu! It's gonna' be great, like the previous year, and that one therefore, and the one before that one!" Po replied. I saw hope fading from his green eyes the more I ignored him. Eventually I decided to turn back around to face the valley.

"I don't belong with you happy people." I said silently, knowing I'd regret it as soon as it reached Po's ears, or even brain what could take some time. I was aware of my ears drooping but over the years it had stopped bothering me, when I was a cub they'd always know who was guilty for stealing the best cookies just by looking at my ears.

"That's not true. If you are willing to come then come. If you don't want to, then I respect your decision. But know you're one of the greatest and awesomest people I've ever met!" Po said. I was speechless after that. Although it still wasn't good enough to convince me so I just said:

"No, Po. Go now before _you_ miss all the fun." I didn't dare to look at the big panda. There was no doubt that he'd been looking disappointed right now.

"What happened, Shifu?" Po asked breaking the silence. I lifted my head slightly. "You had come every year since I broke your tradition, even the very first time you hesitated but still had fun." Po replied. I closed my eyes not wanting to let any tears spill. Luckily Po couldn't see me.

"Leave." I said with a shaky voice. I heard Po sighing and after a pause he left. When his footsteps faded I sat back down and tried to meditate.

"Inner peace...inner...in...inn...inner peace..." It's my way of finding inner peace.

* * *

Not too long after Po left, someone half ran half flew the stairs up. I rolled my eyes but this time I stayed in a sitting position.

"What is it?" I said annoyed, i knew it wasn't Po; Po can't fly.

"Master! There...there's trouble!" Zeng's voice shouted panicked. I stood up and turned at the goose.

"What kind of trouble? The five and Po are in the village why are you coming all the way up here?" I asked.

"Because they're captured!" Zeng snapped. My eyes widened at that. I ran immediately past the goose and down the stairs. When I reached the last steps I saw nobody on the streets, the Christmas lights were waving along with the wind. The only noise was heard at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. I frowned and began doubting the truth about Zeng's words.

When I arrived I saw Po waiting inside at the entrance. I looked at Po questioningly.

"You came!" Po shouted happily. My frown deepened and a snarl left my throat. The panda smiled sheepishly at that.

"I'm sorry I had to lie, master Shifu." Zeng said as he walked up to us. Without a word I turned back around to leave.

"Wait, Shifu! Please join us." Po pleaded. "For us? You'd come if we were in trouble." Po pressed. I shook my head with disbelieve.

"Of course I'd come if you were in trouble, isn't that what any master would do for his students?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes and also would a friend." He said.

"He's right, master." A feminine voice said. I turned to see Tigress joining our little conversation. She smiled down at me with softened eyes. I sighed.

"That's three against one, where is the fair part?" I asked.

"Actually it's everyone against one." Monkey called out pointing behind him to all the people staring at me. I lifted my eyebrows and looked rather unsure.

"Uh...?" I didn't know what to say. Po then put his paw on my back and ushered me inside. I saw everyone getting back at what they were doing, I felt happy and sad at the same time. Ever since Tai Lung, I tried to keep people at arm length but now with Po coming along it seemed impossible.

I sat down on a chair and looked up at the Jade Palace imagining that master Oogway was nodding and smiling with an approving look.

I tried to enjoy the moment and leave all thoughts behind. Christmas was only once a year, not?

THE END

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Please leave a review ;)**


End file.
